


Henry

by FaithlessBex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, So does everyone else, because if I have to have feels, introspective into Henry's death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: Henry's thought process as he walks to his death.





	

He’s walking to his death – he knows that and he knows Dean knows it to. His death warrant was signed the minute he didn’t go back to Millie and John and every step he takes brings him closer to Abaddon and to his likely slow and painful death.

He's afraid. No, he's _terrified._

The things you do for family.

He’s not too proud to admit he has many regrets. He regrets not being able to tell that Josie was possessed. He regrets not being able to save the other Men of Letters. He regrets that Millie will never know what happened to him and that John will grow up – had grown up and died – without ever knowing the truth.

But in this moment, watching Sam draw closer and hearing him make it to his brother, he doesn’t regret knowing he’ll die. This is his duty. To family and his fallen comrades, to Josie, and to all of humanity that would otherwise be unprotected against the Knight of Hell.

He’s not ready for how much it hurts, having his best friend’s hand shoved into his gut, the taste of blood and bile dancing grotesquely on his tongue even as he traps demon and vessel together.

He doesn’t feel the concrete as he sags, barely senses the heat coming off of his grandsons. There’s still so much he wants to tell them, teach them. But he has to settle for what little he can, inspire them to keep moving even as they lose the newest family member they’ve found.

And Henry Winchester dies, out of time, out of space; leaving a wife with no answers and a son who will grow into a good man in spite of him. The world spins on and a new grave is dug and left behind.


End file.
